Isolated signal communication refers to the transmission of data between electrically separate domains (e.g., domains having different electrical sources and/or references). Isolated signal communication has become an important requirement for equipment in technologies ranging from industrial motor control to medical equipment for patient monitoring. The required “error-free” data speeds for isolated signal communication range from less than 1 megabit per second (Mbps) to more than 6 gigabits per second (Gbps). Additionally, power efficiency requirements for isolated signal communication are increasing. Standards bodies and safety agencies have also increased the minimum breakdown voltage levels required of isolated signal communications devices for human safety.